Stories of the Republic
by KenArnold1984
Summary: These are stories based on my crew of the U.S.S Republic from my playthroughs of Star Trek Online. Ongoing.
1. The New Ship

**Star Trek Online**

 **Short Stories of the U.S.S Republic-A**

Greetings. Hope you'll enjoy this batch of short stories from Star Trek Online. Since being released on consoles I have played the game on my Xbox One and felt I could write some short stories or one-shots based on the Federation side of STO. I decided to include many of the 'default' bridge officers as the main cast besides my player-created Captain and interspersed a few other original characters like a Chief Medical Officer that will be introduced at some point.

A final note, many of the stories will take place or revolve around the various episodes of the Federation faction from STO, so it will help if you have played the game or researched many of the storyline to have a clear understanding of what is being referenced or discussed.

And, yes, the main character, the Captain of the Republic-A has my last name, but a different first name and two middle names.

Please enjoy what you read and review if you would like to.

* * *

 **A New Home**

Year: 2409

Stardate: 86521.0

Kyle Andrew Damien Arnold, went from being a fresh out of Starfleet Academy graduate, a first officer on board the Miranda-class _Pacific_ to field promotion to Captain to now – in less than two months - earning the rank as a full-fledged Starfleet Captain. It was whirlwind of events that he had wholly unprepared for, but as Admiral Jorel Quinn and Captain Akira Sulu had told him that he had the ability to be a great commanding officer and that he was not the first nor the last to be unprepared for the captaincy of a starship.

Kyle thought long and hard about being told all of that and came to the realization that his father wasn't deemed 'ready' to be a starship captain himself, but according to Quinn - who was a young officer who witnessed his first mission – that he had proven himself and justified the faith of the people who did believe in him.

In a way, Kyle was in the same position, but Starfleet, due to the outbreak of the Klingon War, the rising Borg threat and conflict within the Romulan and Reman people, they needed to change how they viewed their graduating cadets and what they could bring regardless of their lack of experience.

Kyle walked through the corridors of Earth Spacedock while also adjusting his uniform and making sure the white portions on the shoulder and his combadge were clean straightened correctly. He sighed as he approached the central hub of the massive spacedock and watched the constant activity, the large number of people wandering through the different retail stores and requisition sections. As he came close to the viewport section access area, he stopped when he heard a calm voice call for him.

"Captain."

He looked in the direction of his Vulcan science and communications officer and now first officer, T'Vrell. He made sure to focus on her eyes and not her incredible beauty with the green tint of her skin those blue eyes that looked like the sea itself and her amazing supermodel-esque figure in that form-fitting uniform, her hair was loose and she had chosen to have one pointed ear, her right one, uncovered. Despite how gorgeous she looked, the calm and stoic stature was still there like the typical Vulcan would show regardless of the setting. If anyone knew her like he did, she was a half-Vulcan/half-Human hybrid who in private was not afraid to let her human side show.

Kyle smiled as he approached her. "T'Vrell, I was expecting you to be at the lounge to celebrate our new ship."

"A logical assumption, Captain, however," T'Vrell said calmly, while reaching up and gently touching the three bars on her collar that signified her rank of Commander. "I still…. needed to adjust to being promoted to Commander much quicker than I thought possible."

"It's fair to think that," Kyle said as he smiled at her. "But times have changed and we're in a different galaxy now compared to what our parents went through."

T'Vrell tilted her head slightly as only a Vulcan would and raised an eyebrow at those words. Then a corner of her lip curved into a smile. "That is true, and I hope you made the right decision to choose me to be your first officer."

"I know I did and you'll validate that many times going forward." Kyle said as he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He felt an electricity between them that had grown during their Academy days and it seemed to have grown during their encounter with B'Vat and the fights with his boarding parties on the _Pacific_. Kyle still remembered her injuries on the bridge of the _Pacific_ and how terrified he was that he would lose her, but she recovered quickly, though t made him realize that at some point he would have tell her how he felt.

As Kyle pulled away he noticed T'Vrell almost reached up to gently grip his hand, but stop herself in order to maintain her composure. She intuitively knew how he felt about her and she felt the same, but opted to not act on it until it was logical for her to do so, even if her human side felt otherwise.

"I certainly hope so, Kyle." She replied back warmly.

"Come on their waiting for us." Kyle smiled back as her motioned for her to follow him.

T'Vrell nodded and walked alongside him, her 5'10" frame matching his 6'1" step for step and hoped he had not seen her small blush when he touched her shoulder.

* * *

Moments later they arrived at the viewport area with the rest of the bridge crew, including Admiral Quinn, Captain Sulu and much to the surprise of Kyle, the Andorian Captain Va'Kel Shon of the _Belfast_ , Commander Ethan Burgess and the Trill Lieutenant Kyla VanZyl was here as well.

T'Vrell went to speak with the Saurian, Kolez, who had been named second officer and was already the Tactical and Security Chief, he now held the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Alongside him was Zarva, the Bolian who was his Chief Engineer. Both looked excited about their new assignment on the new ship they were rewarded for their efforts dealing with the Klingons, the Borg and rescuing the Orion information giver Marta from the Argelius Sector, Admiral Quinn decided the time was right to reward them with new ship.

Kyle looked around and saw Elisa Flores one of his closest friends during their Academy days chatting with the new ships Chief Medical Officer Brittany Baker who he had only met a few days ago after docking the _Pacific_. She seemed jovial and warm towards Elisa, which hopefully meant good things for him, since most ships CMO did not tolerate Captains risking theirs necks in dangerous situations.

Kyle approached them and shook hands with Flores and Baker and watched as the entire group inside the viewport room seemed quite happy and at ease despite all the conflict spread throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants.

After having small talk with the two ladies, he turned and noticed Quinn and Shon motioning for him to follow them to the nearby window that had a shutter covering it.

"Kyle, it's good to see you." Shon said with a smile as he shook Kyle's hand.

"Well, Captain Arnold, how does it feel?" Quinn asked warmly after doing the same, even with a gruffness to his voice, he still portrayed the look of a favorite uncle or father figure that made you feel confident in your abilities.

"Sir?" Kyle asked with a confused expression.

"You're getting a new ship. It's not often someone thrust into command so quickly gets an opportunity like this." Shon said with a smile.

"Very true." Quinn nodded in agreement.

Kyle paused and thought about it for a second he never knew that this moment would come for him, commanding a brand new ship only two months out of the Academy. He didn't know how to answer, but knew he had to say something.

"It's… an honor sir." Kyle replied.

"Glad to hear it, Captain." Shon said as he patted him on the shoulder. "You'll do great, though I'm a bit jealous that you're getting this class of ship."

"Jealous?" Kyle asked.

Quinn shook his head as he stroked his greying beard. "Enough with the delays. Let's show you your ship."

Quinn motioned for Shon to bring everyone over, the entire group walked towards the still shuttered viewport and patiently waited for the unveiling. The Admiral turned and surveyed the large group in front of him with a nod. Kyle stood to his right and Shon had joined the rest of the group.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Quinn began. "Welcome to the official unveiling of the ship that you Captain Kyle Arnold and your crew with now serve moving forward, your new home."

Quinn smiled, "As you all know, many times I've tend to speak for long periods of time." The group all broke into small laughter at this comment of self-deprecation.

"Yet, I feel there's no need for long boring speeches. Instead we'll cut to the chase and unveil the latest Sovereign class ship to join the many that have come before it."

He tapped his combadge, "Lieutenant Laurel raise the shutters."

Turning to his body to face the viewport, he smiled as he looked at Kyle. The younger man did the same and watched the shutter rise and unveil his new command.

"My friends, the _U.S.S. Republic_." Lifting a hand to the air in a showmanship gesture.

Quinn still smiling then placed a gentle grip on Kyle's shoulder. "Congratulations."

Kyle stared in awe at the Sovereign class ship before with the registration number on the bottom of the saucer section reading NCC-77528-A. The ship looked ready to go as she had already left spacedock and was parked outside waiting for the last of her crew.

"The _Republic_." Kyle said under his breath as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, T'Vrell standing next to his left. "My father's….

He swallowed and felt a swell of emotion overcome him. T'Vrell gently brushed her arm next to his as a form of comfort. He looked over his right and noticed Flores place a hand on his right shoulder and smile warmly.

Quinn looked at the trio. "I felt it was best to give a you ship that your father once commanded. I know he'd be proud of you."

Kyle rubbed his eyes and exhaled. "I know." He turned and shook Quinn's hand. "Thank you, sir."

The older man smiled. "She's ready to go and you can board her immediately."

"Do me proud, Kyle, do your father and mother proud." He nodded at T'Vrell and Flores before joining Shon and the other senior officers present who looked genuinely happy for the young crew standing in front of them.

"Wow." Kolez said from behind Flores. "This is going to fun."

"I never thought I'd get the chance to be chief engineer on a ship like this." Zarva said in surprise.

"Now you do." Baker said as she stood beside her. The two women smiled at one another and looked at the _Republic_ in all her glory.

Kyle looked at T'Vrell and then Flores who both looked incredibly happy at what they were in store for.

"I'd say it looks like we're really ready to go out into space for real." Flores said looking up at the ship.

"Absolutely." T'Vrell said showing some emotion.

"You're damn right." Kyle said with a smile.

He turned and looked at his crew and ushered them out to head onboard.

* * *

Less than an hour later and the _Republic_ was ready to leave spacedock. The ship shined under the brightness of the Earth's sun and looked ready to take on anything that stood before her.

On the bridge, all of the former cadets now turned officers took their stations, Kyle stood in front of the viewscreen and soaked in the moment.

Kolez stood behind the captain's and first officer's chairs at the tactical position and ran his hands over the controls he checked all system and readings before look up.

"Weapons systems, shields and security are at your command, sir."

Flores and Zarva walked over to the aft consoles where the mission ops, systems and engineering I and II controls were located.

"All systems are ready." Flores announced before heading towards the Ops console that was in front of the massive viewcreen on the portside of the bridge. She smiled and nodded at the young Ensign seated at the Conn.

"Warp core and impulse are at full power." Zarva said with a proud voice.

Baker arrived on the bridge and smiled at the captain and took position next to the science section on the portside of the bridge.

"Sickbay is ready to go, Captain."

T'Vrell walked across to the science and nodded approval at the two young officers working and then quickly strode to the starboard side where the communications consoles were located, she gave the same nod of approval to the other pair of officers before taking her seat that was to the right of the captain's chair.

"Science divisions are prepped and ready." T'Vrell said as tapped on her console.

"Dock control reports that we are cleared for departure into sector space."

Kyle smiled at his crew and strode towards his chair with a new air of confidence that he didn't know he had. He turned and sat in the chair and gripped the armrests and ran his fingers over the consoles to his left and right.

"Something amiss, Captain?" T'Vrell asked.

"No, nothing." Kyle replied to his first officer. "It's a bit overwhelming isn't it?" His voice had slightly cracked as he spoke.

T'Vrell raised an eyebrow at the remark before simply nodding her head. "A logical feeling even if it's with undue emotion."

Kyle smiled slyly at her.

"However, I do agree with you." T'Vrell said.

"Course heading captain?" The officer at the conn said awaiting orders.

"Take us out of the slar system and after we're clear take us to the Briar Patch head warp 7." Kyle ordered calmly and coolly.

"Aye, sir." The officer said inputting commands.

"Firs mission already?" Flores asked from the ops console.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Kyle said as he leaned back in his chair.

Kyle watched the viewscreen as the ship moved away from Earth and headed to the edge of the solar system at full impulse.

"We're clear for warp, sir." The conn officer announced.

Kyle looked around the bridge and saw how prepared they were for what was to come. He had full confidence is his crew and in himself.

"Engage."

And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. May 2410

Stardate: 87421.57

Year: May 2410

* * *

Kyle Arnold sat in his ready room looking over several reports on Delta Quadrant activity in the last several weeks. He recently completed a meeting with Admiral Tuvok, Captain Harry Kim and Commander Ethan Burgess of the _U.S.S. Voyager, U.S.S Rhode Island_ and Alliance Command respectively. It featured several important details about the Delta Quadrant and the issues with the Vaadwaur. They had become a powerful threat in the last several months and given the disturbing revelations that the bluegill parasite was behind their recent surge of violence made it imperative that they be stopped.

Plans were being made to form an Alliance with the other Delta Quadrant races to stop the Vaadwaur and Tuvok was already prepping a meeting with some of the races. The _Republic_ was currently prepping for routine patrols of the Kotaba Sector while awaiting word of when the meeting would take place. At the moment they were outside of the Jenolan Dyson Sphere where several Alliance ships, Federation, Klingon and Romulan were currently in orbit of the gigantic sphere.

Kyle finished reading several more reports on his desktop computer and was about to examine the PADD next to him when a voice interrupted him overhead.

"T'Vrell to Arnold."

Arnold looked up from the desktop. "Go ahead."

"Commander Jarok is here to see you, sir." The female Vulcan said calmly.

Kyle was not surprised in the slightest about her somewhat stealth-like arrival. While he developed a solid working relationship with the female Romulan commander of the Romulan Republic flagship R.R.W Lleiset and she was a truly capable commanding officer and leader, with a more level-headed approach than she has shown so far. Recent events though have caused some problems – especially regarding personal matters.

"Bring her in." Kyle answered stoically.

"Understood." T'Vrell answered.

Kyle turned his eyes towards his ready room doors and watched as Tiaru Jarok walked in. He stood and met her gaze with a smile – he did not like forcing smiles, but he knew this was one of those times.

"Commander," Kyle said politely extending a hand, which she took and shook. "Welcome, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting you."

Tiaru forced her own smile, behind there was tension. "It is a pleasure Captain Arnold."

"Please, have a seat." Kyle offered attempting diplomacy.

Tiaru shook her head and cut right to the chase, "This is going to be a quick meeting, Captain."

Kyle furrowed his brow and quickly wondered why she could not communicate ship-to-ship if this were to be a 'quick meeting'. Then again, they had several matters to discuss and it was time to do it now. While they were both experienced commanding officers and knew when to be professional and respectful, they both needed to make sure any issues were at least aired out and not swept under the rug. Adjusting his uniform, he patiently waited for the Commander to speak.

"Oh."

"We both know why I'm here." Tiaru looked away for a moment.

He nodded his head. "It's about Daniel obviously."

"Obviously," Tiaru frowned. "You clearly have some issue with my relationship with him."

Kyle looked away for a second and walked around his desk to stare out the viewport. He saw his reflection and hers, he noted that she rested both hands on top of one of the chairs that was across his desk. The woman patiently waited for his response.

Kyle shut his eyes a for second and thought about the conversation he had with Daniel's fellow Starfleet Intelligence officer Lieutenant Commander Kyla VanZyl during Tuvok's encounter with the Undine disguised as Dr. Eric Cooper. Despite the fact that she was currently serving aboard _Voyager_ , and was a phenomenal officer in her own right, she was a terrible liar when it came to her relationship or whatever she and Daniel had called it.

He was not happy with what he had learned and did not - under any circumstance – appreciate finding about Daniel's current relationship status the way he did less than a week ago.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't." He looked at the stars and several Akira-class and Klingon birds-of-prey passing by before turning to face her.

"It would have been respectful of the both of you to let me know about your relationship." Kyle said as he stared at her with a glare. "I didn't like finding out when your ship was being attacked and boarded by the Vaadwaur."

"You two have not spoken with each other until recently, so why would have it mattered how you found out?" Tiaru snapped, not taken aback by his glare.

"I have a right to know." Kyle shot back.

"Who your brother shares a romantic relationship with is none of your concern. Nor, who I share mine with." Tiaru spat as he gripped the headrest of the chair hard. "Why is it important for you to know?"

Kyle walked to the desk and leaned against it. "Because if we're going to continue to work together – then we can't play games when it comes to who we work with or for that matter what our relationships will be."

A beat passed between them, before Tiaru spoke. "You are correct Captain."

Kyle motioned for her to continue. The tension seemed to half gone down slightly and both seemed more at ease talking with one another.

"Daniel and I have been together for quite sometime, Kyla VanZyl has no issue with that." She explained calmly as she continued to grip the chair though not as hard. "The two of us have agreed to - share a relationship with him. And he has agreed to be with both of us."

"Share?" Kyle raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean an open relationship? Non-monogamy?"

Tiaru tilted her head as if in deep thought about the question. She smirked, "Yes, the term you humans use when it comes to matters of love."

"It is exactly that." Tiaru said.

Kyle sighed and paced back and forth rubbing his temples with his forefinger and thumb. The last thing they needed was any controversy or conflicts of interest during this expedition in the Delta Quadrant especially given the rising tensions.

"I understand your concerns when it comes to matters of duty and the Alliance, but I can assure you." Tiaru said calmly. "There are no issues, both Commander Burgess and Commander Mena are aware of the circumstances and have discussed this with the three us."

Kyle's mouth went agape and he felt like he had been punched in the stomach by a Gorn. The fact that Burgess and the female Romulan Mena were aware of this and fine with it did not make the situation any better.

"I understand how upset you must be Captain, but…." Tiaru said.

Kyle abruptly cut her off. "Upset doesn't begin to describe my feelings right now. I don't know who I should be upset with more."

She could sense his anger rising, but could tell he was holding it inside – she respected and admired him for that, if their roles were reversed she would not have handled this news nearly as well.

Kyle turned and sat in his chair and exhaled loudly, he had a lot to think about and realized that now is not the time to address it. He realized that for the sake of his own brother and his relationships with VanZyl and the woman who stood across from him, he would mind his business. While also not informing the Delta Alliance commanders about this was also the only course of action at this stage. He processed everything that had been discussed so far and decided to address this with Daniel as soon as possible, preferably in person.

"You know Commander," Kyle began as he finally looked up at her with a solemn look. "As tempted as I am to say something to Commanders Burgess and Mena about this, I won't."

Tiaru's brow raised.

"I have no right to know what goes on, he's a grown man like me." Kyle elaborated, still solemn in his tone. "I just wish I had known about this earlier or maybe I shouldn't have bothered to know at all."

Tiaru's face began to look guilty and slightly embarrassed by how everything had been revealed. She did not want her romance with Daniel to be out in the open like it did when the Vaadwaur boarded her ship, but at some point the man sitting across would find out. She wished it had happened differently as well.

"I guess that's what happens when you have a family that's split apart the last 18 years." Kyle said with sadness in his voice.

"He's explained some of the issues to me." Tiaru said with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

Kyle shook his head and frowned. "Don't be, it's what it is now. Nothing will change."

Tiaru lowered her eyes and thought for moment about what to say next. While she never had siblings, she had seen many of her friends and comrades have fallen outs with people close to them and understood how heartbreaking it could be sometimes. Over the past fews months she had developed feelings for Daniel and also cared about who he was as a person. She was going to see him again before her ship left for their own patrol in the Markonia sector. Nothing would be said in this room about that meeting, but she felt compelled to say something.

"He didn't want you to find out about us in this manner." Tiaru said quietly.

Kyle chuckled and a sly grin formed on his face. "I'm sure."

Tiaru was slightly stunned by the answer and was about to respond before Kyle cut her off.

"This discussion will not go out of this room. The only other person who knows about your relationship with him is T'Vrell." Kyle said, "I won't get in the way."

"Captain…" Tiaru replied.

"You're free to return to your ship, Commander." Kyle said respectfully. "I'll see you again."

Tiaru nodded her head and turned towards the door before stopping. She turned to her side and looked at Kyle who was now looking at a PADD.

"I promised Daniel not to tell you this, but," Tiaru said softly she watched Kyle look up.

Kyle looked up at her with a curious expression.

Tiaru smiled softly, "He looks up to you and loves you."

Kyle did not react and just stared blankly at her while still holding the PADD.

"Jolan tru, Captain." Knowing she would not get a response, she simply nodded her head and exited the ready room.

Kyle watched her leave and the door close behind the woman. He looked down at the PADD in his hand and let it slowly slide out of his hand and onto the desk.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"Maybe there's a chance." Kyle whispered to himself as the door chimed and he called out for the person to come in.

T'Vrell walked in with a PADD of her own and with her hair loose from it's usual ponytail that hung over her right shoulder.

As he greeted his first officer and watched her sit down and they began to discuss whatever information she had brought for him. He thought of his brother again.

Maybe someday.


End file.
